A Simple Coincidence
by Skygirl4
Summary: Late for school, they decide to take a shortcut, later to see two pretty girls in trouble, they save them, will this simple coincidence have love bloom? read to find out! (RoLu) (StiYu) Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**A Simple Coincidence**

**An experimental story**

Hey guys, so this is an experimental story, I'll write one chapter, review and follow it if you think I should make it a story, so anyway, yeah, experimental, review and say what you will, like it don't like it, maybe some constructive criticism, so yeah, onto the story!

**Rouge's POV**

"Rouge, Rouge wake up, Rouge!" "Hmm, what'd you want?" "Rouge it's time for school" Sting, my annoying brother says, "Mhmm I'll be up in a minute" "Ugh fine, but it's already like 8:30, school starts at 9:00, so hurry up before we're late okay?" "Mhmm" I drag myself out of bed and into the bathroom, I take a 5 minute shower, eat breakfast, et cetera, be the time be and Sting are done, it's 8:90, by the time be walk to school, it's gonna be 9:15, why couldn't Sting wake me up earlier, and Freed-Sensei is gonna give us detention…, We walk out the door, about ¼ the way there, then Sting says "Hey, I found a shortcut through the woods online, wanna take it, we should be about the minute early too!"

"Whatever" "KYAA" Me and Sting heard a scream, it sounded female, we run to the direction of the scream "Please don't hurt us!" "Well, well we got a pretty catch this time, two sexy lookin' girls, maybe 16-17 whadya say boys, should we keep 'em?" "Y-Yukino what do we do?" "I-I don't know Lucy" "Hey, what do you think you're doing" Sting says, angry "Oh, nothing' we're just showing these ladies a good time" I punch his face, successfully knocking him out, wow he was weak, Sting takes out another one and then I take out the last one (A/N Way to lazy to type and describe the fight, oh and they all went to the same school, no other schools in the mix for the meantime, don't like it don't read it) I see a light-blue haired girl and a blonde haired girl, both with tears in their eyes "Hey you two alright" "Y-yes t-thank you" "I'm Lucy" "A-and I'm Yukino" "I'm Rouge and this is Sting"

"Hi, you two look pretty cute, you go to Fairytail Hig.." Sting shuts up then I whack him in the head "Sorry about him, he's pretty dense" "Oh we're used to it by now" "Anyway, judging by you're uniforms, you go to Fairytail High, correct?" "Y-yeah we're transfer students" "Oh really, well hopefully you're in our clas…" Sting says, but I hit his head again

Lucy's POV

We just got saved by these guys, the blonde one seems pretty dense, the black haired one is probably the smarter of the two, he's pretty cute too, I glance over at Yukino, and see her staring at the blonde and smirk at her and whisper "You like the blonde one don't you?" I see her turn a shade of red and smirk "Well I think you like the black haired one" she whisper-yells, I turn a bit red and I see her smirking, I look away "Hmph" I say at her "Uhh, anyone else realize that we're about half an hour late for class?" "Oh crap!" The blonde haired one says,

Timeskip class:

"We're so sorry that we're late!" "Oh nice of you four to show up" The guy I'm guessing our new teacher is "Care to explain what happened?" "We ran into a bit of trouble on our way and these two saved me and Lucy" Yukino says "Hmm okay you two get detention, but only for the day "Hai Sensei" I say, great, detention on the first day, "Anyway Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia" I say with a smile on my face "And I'm Yukino Aguria" "Nice to meet you all" Me and Yukino say in sync, I hear some people say "Woah their hot" "Aww their so pretty!" "You Lucy, sit next to Rouge and Yukino, Sit next to Sting please"

Okay, so there it is, if you like it please review, I might make a chapter 2 soon if you really like it, I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope that you all have fun reading it, if I get enough support, I'll make this into a series, so, I hope you all like this

Bye and thanks for reading~!


	2. Friends

**A Simple Coincidence**

**Chapter Two: Friends**

Hey guys, so anyway not a lot of people has actually written a review on the last chapter, but I had so much fun writing this story, so I couldn't resist writing. So yeah, again review and or follow the story if you want me to write more of the story

Last time on A Simple Coincidence:

"You Lucy, sit next to Rouge and Yukino, Sit next to Sting please"

Onto the Story:

**Timeskip: After class: Lucy's POV**

"Hello, I'm Erza Scarlet, student council president" "And I'm Jellal Fernandes, also a member of the student council" "Hi I'm Lisanna Strauss, I hope that we can be friends" "Hi I'm Levy Mcgarden" "Gajeel Redfox" He says, leaning on Levy "Hi I'm Mirajane Strauss, but just call me Mira, I'm the match-maker" "I'm Natsu Dragneel" "Hello, I'm Freed Justine" "I'm Loke Celeste" Loke says, kissing my hand (A/N I know I missed some people, but they get to meet them later in the story so don't freak if I missed some people) "Hi I'm Lucy, and this is Yukino" "Hi" I see Mira whisper something to rouge and Sting, and they both turn red, I wonder what she said, "Anyway how did you guys meet?" Lisanna asks us

**Yukino's POV**

"Anyway how did you guys meet?" Lisanna asks, "Well we were walking to school, me and Lucy took a shortcut but there were some men there, three to be exact, I screamed and pleaded don't hurt us, then Sting and Rouge showed up and long story short they saved us." "Aww that's so romantic" Mira says with hearts in her eyes, everyone but Mira sweat drops "Anway, why don't Sting and Rouge show you around the school, even though it's the student council's job, I think you girls would like it better" Levy says me and Lucy blush "I agree, Sting, Rouge show Yukino and Lucy around the school" Erza says, in a commanding voice

**Timeskip: Shown around the School : Lucy's POV:**

"Anyway thanks for showing us around the school" I say with a smile on my face "Yeah thank you" Yukino says, smiling at Sting "Uhh, n-no problem" Rouge stutters out, he's kinda cute when he stutters, wait WHAT you just met the guy, you cant be thinking that, not now Lucy, I turn red "Uhh, Lucy you alright, you're a bit red" "Oh me? Oh I-I'm j-just fine" Damn my stuttering

**Timeskip: After School**

"So we gotta get going right now, but we'll see you tomorrow okay?" I say "Yeah bye" "Bye Yukino, bye Blondie" "Your blonde too, you baka!" Me and Yukino walk away, "Yukino I know that you like Sting" "Y-yeah well you like Rouge!" at this point we're both red as Erza's hair "wanna come to my house today?" "Sure I got nothing better to do"

**Sting's POV**

They walk away, we hear one of them say, "Yukino I know that you like Sting" "Y-yeah well you like Rouge!" we can see that the two are red enough to rival Erza's hair "Hey Rouge" "What" "You heard that right?" "Yeah" "Score" "Baka…" "C'mon lets go home"

**Hey guys so I'm ending the chapter here, I'm having so much fun writing this! I'm writing the third chapter in a minute, but first, review and or follow the story for more chapters! I didn't know if I should update this quite yet, but I was bored and I did, and don't worry, I'll be updating my other stories in a bit, but I thought this all up so, yeah, feel free to go to my profile and vote of my profile, if you like my work then you'll probably wanna vote,**

**Bye and thanks for reading~!**


	3. Kiss!

**A Simple Coincidence **

**Chapter Three: Kiss!**

**Lucy's POV**

"We're at my house, and did you have to yell 'Yeah well you like Rouge' I didn't yell that you like Sting" "Well you might as well have" "Well good news is, they probably didn't hear, so no harm no foul"

**Timeskip: 8:00**

"Hey Yukino, wake up, time to get ready for school" "Mhm" I get ready, eat breakfast, shower et cetera

We started walking to school and I see Sting and Rouge, "Hey Yukino, look over there" "Hi guys" Yukino says as we run up to them "Hey guys, how are you?" Rouge asks us "We're great" Yukino says "That's good" "Hey guys" Lisanna says running up to us with Erza, Jellal, Natsu and Mira" "Hey Lisanna, guys" "Hey we're going to an amusement park next Friday since we get the day off, you guys wanna come?" "Sure I'd love to" Yukino says happily, "Sure I've never been to an amusement park before" "Really, never once?" Natsu asks "Yeah, I never really got much freedom as a kid, so no, I've never been to an amusement park" "Oh boys you never answered the question" Mira says "Huh? Oh sure I'll go" Rouge says "Sure I got nothing better to do" Sting says arrogantly.

**Timeskip: Lunch**

"Hey Yukino" "Hi Lucy" "Where should we sit?" "Maybe over there" Yukino says pointing at an empty table, we walk over and sit down, then we see Jellal, Erza, Natsu, Lisanna, Levy Gajeel, Mira, Sting and Rouge sit down at the table with us "Hi guys" "Hi Lucy, Yukino" Mira chirped "Anyway, I wanna make arrangements for the amusement park!" "Okay, sure" "We should be in partners, so Lucy your with Rouge, Yukino, your with Sting, Levy with Gajeel, Erza with Jellal, Natsu and Lisanna, and I'm with my friend Laxus, you guys haven't met him yet though, he can come off a bit intimidating, but he's a nice guy once you get to know him" "Mira this isn't one of you matchmaking schemes is it?" Lisanna asks worry laced in it "Uhh, no why do you ask?" "N-never mind"

**Timeskip: Friday:**

Me and Yukino get ready for the amusement park, I my normal outfit (A/N Her normal outfit in the anime and the same with Yukino I guess…) It's about 12:00 and we all meet in half an hour at the park "Hey Yukino~" I say sing songy "Maybe if we go to a haunted house, you'll get to cling to Sting" I smirked "Yeah well you'll get to cling to Rouge" We both turn red, I didn't think of her using that comeback, oh well "Well whatever" "Oh and since when are you living with me?" "Sorano-nee said I could sleep over here for a while" "Okay, thanks for asking my permission" I say, sarcastically, we both giggle, meantime, we both watched T.V. lacrima for about 15 minutes then it took about 10 minutes to drive to the amusement park (A/N I'm calling it Ryusetsu land like in the anime, I probably spelled it wrong didn't I? Well I know it's a waterpark, but it's an amusement park for now)

**Timeskip: Ryusetsu Land**

"Hey guys, so what ride should we go on first?" "Let's go to the haunted house!" Mira says

I'm kinda happy that I get to do this with Rouge; WAIT WHAT no you can't stop thinking about this now, I feel blood rushing to my cheeks, ughh please noone notice! "Lucy you alright?" Yukino asks me "Yeah I'm perfectly fine" I chuckle nervously "Well whatever"

We all enter the haunted house, then a witch with a fake knife pops up and all the girls but Mira scream and hug their partners, I see Sting but his arm around Yukino, the same for me, Levy, Erza and Lisanna, me and the rest of the girls blush, the a ghost came out of nowhere and said 'Boo!' and the girls said 'KYAA' now including Mira, then Laxus puts his arm around her, and this happened about 7-8 times but to us girls felt like a million, then we went on the rollercoaster, which Rouge, Sting, Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus hated, then we went on basketball shooter, mini hockey, soccer, et cetera, by the time we were done it was about 6:00, since the whole amusement park closed we decided to get some food, since we were hungry at the end of it, especially the boys, we ate Japanese food and then by the end it was 7:00 because some of us took our time eating, mainly the girls and Jellal, at the end of the day, we had a lot of fun, we all drove home, then it was just me, Yukino, Rouge and Sting in the car, they dropped us off at my apartment but before that Yukino kissed Sting on the cheek and thanked him for the day, then I did the same with Rouge, they both blushed and kissed our cheeks too, then I heard something rustling in the bushes, I shrugged it off and they went back to the car and drove home and we went to bed

**Mira's POV**

I see Lucy and Yukino kiss Rouge and Sting on the cheek I squealed inwardly and I didn't notice that I fell, I got back up and hid under the bushes, hoping that they didn't notice me, then I see Rouge and Sting kiss Lucy and Yukino on the cheek, OMG Black haired brown eyed babies, and blue haired and green eyed babies! The boys drove off and then the girls went into the apartment and I'm guessing went to bed, well a day of matchmaking well spent, I guess I should leave now.

**Hey guys, Hopefully you liked this chapter, I worked hard to make it extra long for you guys, so anyway please review the chapter, and follow it, so if you like this and wan this into a story, just say and I wont hesitate, I LOVE writing this, it's so much funnnnn! Anyway, hoped you liked the little kiss part, **

**Bye and thanks for reading~!**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys, so I lost a lot of data on my computer, well, mainly stories, so I'm gonna be writing a lot of stuff, and, I'm gonna do it in between all my stuff I do in real life, so I may make a new story, and update my other ones while recovering my data, so, yeah, don't worry, I'm not discontinuing any of my stories,**

**Bye and sorry for my stupidity**


	5. Gomen'nasai

Hey guys, Sky here, so sorry that I haven't really been updating, but, yeah I don't really have an excuse, I'm just really sorry, they should, I repeat SHOULD be out before Halloween, at least a few, I'm sorry, its just with adjusting back into school, I can't write all day, and I've made plans with some friends, so gomenasai,

I've been writing all that I can, but my life is really busy, I hope you'll all forgive me, but I'm putting up a poll on my profile on which story I should work on, so, yeah, sorry

Bye and thanks for your understanding~!


	6. Sick

**A Simple Coincidence**

**Chapter Four: Sick**

**Yukino's POV**

"Achoo! Lucy, how come you have to get me sick too?"

"Sorry Yukino, but I can't, can't, Achoo! Help it…" ~Knock knock~ "Lucy, wanna go get that?" "Ugh, fine"

"Hello?" "Lucy!" Mira says "Hey Mira, what are you doing here?" Lucy asks "I wanted to see you guys, but you're sick, hmm, one second" Mira then dials someone

**Mira's POV**

I dial Rouge, "Hey, can you do me a favour?" "Hi Mira, what is it?" "Can you and your brother come over to Lucy and Yukinos? I'll text you their address, come over in the next half hour alright?" "Why?" "Just do it, please" "Fine…" Yes, I got them to come over, Operation get Rolu and Stiyu is a go! "Who'd you call, Mira?" "No one!" I say, ahh, I just can't wait for them to get married!

**Timeskip: 25 minutes**

**Lucy's POV**

We keep asking Mira who she called, why wont she tell us? "Please Mira, tell us" 'I'll tell you when they get here, okay?" "They?" I ask "Yes, 'they' and you guys will be happy that I called them anyway" "Why"

Yukino asks "Because, anyway, how long have you guys been, not that long right? We just went to Ryuuzetsu Land two days ago"

"Lucy, got sick, then I got sick" Yukino says "Gomenasai" I apologize "It's o-" ~knock knock~ probably whoever Mira called

I open the door and I see Sting and Rogue, Mira, really? "Hi, I'm guessing Mira called you two?" I say with a bit of blush on my cheek, but I hide it with my hair, I look over at Yukino, I see her blushing too, a little darker than mine, but she didn't have hair to hide it, I looked at Sting and Rogue, I see Sting smirking at Yukino, I looked back at her, she blushes a shade redder than before, I look over at Rogue, I see him looking at me, then he looks away, the slightest bit of pink, you couldn't really see it at a glance, the he just looked at the side of the doorway,

"Well, I'm guessing Mira called you?" Rogue nodded, Sting just said 'Yeah', I motioned them to come in, they sat on the couch, which I will admit, was not the nicest looking couch, it was a brownish-reddish mix colour, which looked okay with the beige walls

**Yukino's POV**

I was kinda happy that Sting came over, I has happy for Lucy too, because she got to see Rogue, we talked about them yesterday, what we liked, and didn't like about them, how me and Lucy met, then it switched to our past, which was kinda sad, but I think we both got over them… I can't believe that its been 11-12 years since she left… I kinda wanna see her again…

**Sting's POV**

Yukino looked like she was in thought, so I went over to her and whispered into her ear, "What'cha thinking about there, Yukino?" I purr her name, I see her eyes widen, and blush "N-Nothing…" She looks away embarrassed, I look over to Blondie and Rogue, their sitting beside each other and talking about things, I sit down too, Yukino sits down beside me

I see an evil glint in Miras eyes as she looks at us "Well, I'm leaving now, bye" She chirps, I see Yukino and Lucy stare as she walks you the door, "I-I…" I look over and see Yukino stuttering, so shes nervous about being alone with the great Sting, huh? I inwardly smirk,

**Lucy's POV**

I look at Sting whisper something to Yukino, I can faintly hear 'Nervous?' I see Yukino blush, well he works fast…

(A/N: I'm sorry, I'm just in LOVE with StiYu!, Like I am with Rolu, a little behind Rolu, but still…) I look over at Rogue, not noticing how close I am, our lips brush against each others, I blush, steam rushing out of my ears, though I kind of liked it, it felt, it felt… kinda right… I blush even harder, if that was even possible… After a few seconds I look over at Yukino, shes conversing with Sting, I'm actually really happy for her, shes had a rough life, losing someone like, well like that… at least she knows shes alive, I'm happy for her, I look at Rogue in my peripheral vision, to make sure that I'm not to close, I see I'm not, I face Rogue fully, "Sorry" Rogue apologizes, "I-its okay" I stutter, why did I have to stutter?

"We should take care of you guys now, right?" I look up at and see Sting in front of Yukino and myself, Yukino nods, I mimic the action, "Uhh, Rogue, what do we do?" Sting asks, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, to be honest, Sting was hot, but in my eyes, Rogue was hotter… I blush slightly at the thought,

Luckily, no one noticed,

I hear Rogue sigh, "You don't even know how to take care of someone while their sick?" Rogue asks, emotionless, "No" Sting replies shortly, Rogue sighs again "Make them some soup, okay?" Rogue, commandingly asks, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be back in a bit…" Sting mumbles, Rogue walks out of the room, leaving me and Yukino alone, I look over at her about to say something when she looks down at her lap and blushes, "What are you blushing about now?" "Nothing" I can tell shes trying not to stutter, "Tell me, I'm your best friend, please tell me" I say softly, she sighs and whispers, "Sting…" I smirk, "Okay"

"Don't… Don't tell him… Please?" she pleadingly whispers "Don't worry, I wont" She thanks me, then several minutes later, Rogue walks in, with two spoons, and a bottle of liquid, I identify as medicine, I… its…. Its awful, tastes awful… I groan, and my head falls on Yukinos lap, which startles her a bit, "Gomen" I mumble… she looks over at Rogue, and pales… "P-Please don't tell me we have to swallow that horrendous stuff?" Yukino asks, horrified "Yes" Rogue answered bluntly, I turn my head facing Yukinos stomach, and groan, using it as a pillow to mask the sound

Yukino sweat drops, "Really?" She questions amusingly, I groan again, then I hear Sting walk in, I remove my head, and sit up, leaning against Yukinos shoulder afterwards, I see Sting carrying soup, "You swallow the medicine, you get to eat, deal?" Sting proposes, I lay back onto Yukinos lap "It tastes terrible" I say

with distaste "Yeah, Blondie you wanna get better right? Well drink it" Sting says, I sit up, and position myself so I'm sitting with my back against the couch, and not Yukinos shoulder

"Fine" I mumble, Rogue sets the medicine down on a coffee table, and pours a tablespoon onto the actual spoon, he holds it in front of my mouth, I open it, and he sticks the spoon into my mouth, I taste it, and run into the kitchen, and swiftly grab a cup and put water in it and swallow all of the water in several gulps, and sigh in relieve that the taste is minimal

"That bad, huh?" Sting asks, I nod, not trusting my voice,

The whole day went by, Yukino and I blushed a million times, if not more, and at the end of the day, we felt a little better, the next few days, Sting and Rogue took care of us, before we knew it, we here better, and 2 days passed by, and they went, home, honestly, we felt kinda lonely without them, we didn't get see them, luckily we four didn't miss much, so its all okay, but I liked having Rogue take care of me

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sorry, I got that from Super Paper Mario, don't own anything, Fairytail, SPM, only the plot, so sorry I took so long to get this out, I don't adjust easily, so…. Yeah thank school..., anyway, R&amp;R, **

**Bye and thanks for reading!**


	7. Sorry

_**Hey guys, **_

**I've decided to take a little break,**

**Y'know, like Christmas,**

**A break,**

**I'm running out of ideas,**

**So I'm taking a break, as I've said for the few last sentences,**

**I'm going to take this time and think of ideas,**

**Bye and sorry for the inconvenience~!**


	8. Notice!

p style="text-align: center;"Hey guys, so I realized something...br /I don't have any motivation for some of my stories!br /Anyway, this is why I'm letting you - my beautiful readers - adopt some of /I'll still be active, don't /Also when I read them I cringe like /As a writer, I've developed a lot since the summer I started,br /and my stories don't quite show /For this reason, I'm, again, letting you adopt /To adopt my stories that say: Up for adoption - Please just message me and first come first serve./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Bye~!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
